User talk:WildSprit
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wilde's World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Can I join?Moonheart55 15:35, December 21, 2011 (UT Write your name here if you want to join Stupid. 19:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Get on the chat! 02:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat? 14:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Earlier I told Pokeswap he had 3 days to make 10 pages. He made all of them. He will be a warrior soon. 19:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. How about a warrior 19:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You should make Fallen a warrior! 01:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) so i have done all but 1 task so far, it is 20 edits one i havent finished but i'm really closeTigerstarrules 01:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank you for training me! i am a warrior now! i even have my own apprentice! Tigerstarrules 02:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Tiger did really good 13:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) New Mentor Hey new mentor! Here's what my RP character will be: Cloudpaw: Long haired creamy colored she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes Kinda like this but with longer hair and bushy tail: Kitty2350 14:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) question, how would one become an admin or chatmod or... something?? im curious O.O Tigerstarrules 17:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I know Stalking you. What you need? 19:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) mentor hello, i would LOVE it if the creator of the site was my mentor! are you on now? can you come on chat?Halostar2000 23:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hi mentor do you have tasks for me.... or something? I have to ask you something... Stalking you. What you need? 03:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say why did you take on a new apprentice?? Stalking you. What you need? 17:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) umm... you said make ten pages? did you mean edits 'cuz.... thats a lot. and when is the due date for it? Clans So wait, what Clans are we in? Just one big Clan, or do we make up one? Kitty♥cat•Cloudfoot• 13:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC)